projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
NotchRail
NotchRail is the name of a rapid transit network in Notchropolis, Craftia. Fleet : Main article: NotchRail Fleet '' .]] The current fleet of trains include the T Set (3 cars), Q Set (4 cars) and the P Set (5 cars). The H Set (6 cars) and O Set (8 cars) trains are spare trains and not used. Special trains include the D Set (2 cars) and the N Set (9 cars). These trains are only ever used rarely. Network NotchRail operates 9 inner-city and suburban lines, 6 intercity lines, 1 regional line and 3 special lines, a total of 19 lines. Suburban lines These lines travel through the city and suburban areas. They are coded with the prefix L, with the exception of the City Circle. Intercity lines These lines are more outer suburban and travel along the outskirts of the city. They are coded with the prefix N. Regional line There is one regional line, the Achelous Line, which connects Notchropolis with the rural town of Achelous, with several stops at other small towns along the way. There is also a planned regional line connecting Notchropolis with small towns in the east. These two lines are coded with the prefix R. Special lines These lines do not fit into the other categories or are special in some way. They do not have a code. Interchange stations The NotchRail network has 23 interchange stations (branch junction stations and turnback stations do not count). Eight of the interchange stations are also major interchanges, which are stations which are at least three-way interchanges (Waratah Park is a four-way interchange, Arenaville Airport, Pete's Corner and Troll House are five-way interchanges and Central is a eight-way interchange). Ticketing The NotchRail network uses the MyRail ticket system. Ticket vending machines are a common sight around most NotchRail stations, except in some less populated or rural areas. However, the ticketing system is experimental at the moment, and in the future turnstiles at stations will be built. Ticket prices The MyRail system uses a flat-fare, which means that the ticket is on a fixed price, no matter how much distance a passenger travels along the line. However, prices differ between inner-city/suburban, outer-city and special lines. Ticket prices vary from $1.50 to $8.00. Information and safety Yellow lines In 2068 as part of Project Revolution, all stations had yellow lines installed at the edge of the platforms. This is to help prevent passengers from falling onto the tracks. Previously, only major stations had yellow lines on the platforms. Announcements and information systems All trains have automatic announcement systems (DVA) which activate announcements on information about the next station, etc. If the train has a guard, guards may also manually activate announcements. A majority of stations have 'destination indicator boards' which update information about the next few trains. Network map The NotchRail network map is an important part of the NotchRail system's identity. The map is a schematic diagram of the network which is based on the former ''CityRail ''map in Sydney, Australia. There are currently three main versions of the map. The first one was made using ''eDraw software and was updated from the early 2030's until 2050. The second one was made using GIMP and Paint.net and was first released in 2050. It is being phased out in favour of a new one as part of Project Integration in 2071, which is based on the second map but with smoother curves, thinner lines and a less cramped design. NotchRail.png|The first version (2033 - 2040). NotchRail Network Text.png|The second version (2040 - 2057). NotchRail Network (NEW).png|The third version (2057 - 2071). Notchropolis Trains Suburban v1.0.1.png|The fourth version (2071 - present, suburban). Notchropolis Trains Intercity v1.0.png|The fourth version (2071 - present, intercity/regional). NotchRailPhysicalSpread.png|The physical spread of the NotchRail network (unofficial map) Future Extensions and new lines As the city of Notchropolis always expanding, new lines and stations are built for the convenience of travel. Metro Monorail extension Plans have emerged for the Metro Monorail to be extended from Animal Farm to City Museum (interchange with Dellfield Line). Project Integration NotchTransit has released a report on Project Integration, which is a current project to integrate the NotchRail lines. Currently, many NotchRail lines are spread out and have few connections with other lines. A change to this could be having services on the Southern Line terminate at Central station, instead of having passengers require a change of trains to continue to the city at Downtown station. The purpose of this project is to provide easier interchanges that are closer to the city. Passengers further away from the city will not need to change trains as much to get to the city. This is a list of train lines which will be reconfigured as part of Project Integration. *Castlebrook Line - terminating at Central instead of Op Castle (via Airport Express corridor) *Eastplains Line - terminating at Central instead of Troll House (via City Line corridor) *Lake Line - terminating at Central instead of City Hall (via City Line corridor) *New Bark Line - terminating at Grant Gardens instead of Pete's Corner (via Riverview Line corridor) *Southern Line - terminating at Central instead of Downtown (via City Line corridor) New stations There are often plans for new stations on already-built lines, due to growing development or other reasons. This is different from extensions, however, which involve building new track. This list consists of planned new stations. *Claremont - between Strathfield and Pinemeadow on the Castlebrook Line *Edgecliff - between ChessCraft and Oldale Village on the Downtown Line *Kirkby - between Apperture Plains and Archidon Castle on the Lake Line *Tangara North - between Tangara and Keyn Plains on the Allandale Line Renaming stations Stations may be renamed due to changing suburb names, removal or moving of nearby structures or, as part of Project Revolution, as part of the new naming scheme. Changes in the standard of names include using suburb/locality names or instead of nearby structures (where possible) and using less ambiguous names. This list consists of stations that are planned to be renamed, or are in the process of being renamed (e.g. on signage and maps). *North Northbank - new planned name is Kortsgrove. *Greenhouse - new planned name is not known yet. Trackwork Trackwork can occur on any line at any time, but a majority of trackwork is planned, and is usually on weekends. A replacement bus service (RailBus) is provided for customers wishing to use a line that has trackwork. See also *List of NotchRail Stations *Metro Monorail